


Back Alley Rescues

by emeraldgaze



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, My First Work in This Fandom, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldgaze/pseuds/emeraldgaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When on the way home from a late shift at the diner, Eve, runs into trouble when she sees a woman being mugged and decides to help. As it turns out she ends up needing help too. Luckily for her, a red wearing teenage mutant ninja turtle happens to be in the neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Alley Rescues

Giving a resigned sigh, Eve shrugged on her hoodie and slung her bag over her shoulder as she headed out the back door of the diner, locking it behind her. She was greeted by yet another chilly aired New York night and pulled her hood up to help block out the cold, fluffing her hair a bit under the hood so it could act as another layer of insulation.  
  
She’d been saddled with the late shift again and to top it off not only had it been a long one but her coworkers had all managed to slip out before her, leaving her with the job of closing up shop. Eve supposed she couldn’t really complain, she needed the extra money that came with the closing shift when she had Piper to take care of. Speaking of, she really needed to get back home, she couldn’t leave Piper with her neighbor the whole night.  
  
Making her way out of the alley and around the storefront, she walked down the sidewalk trying to get home. Shoving the keys into her purse Eve wasn’t really paying attention to her surroundings and was startled when she heard a commotion down an alleyway she was passing. She saw that a young woman was getting robbed by two guys.  
  
Her shock instantly morphed into outrage at the sight and instead of calling the police, she decided to take matters into her own hands by fighting off the two. She hurried into the alley and caught the guy who’d been trying to snatch the other woman’s purse by surprise with a solid right hook. Standing over the man she’d just knocked to the ground Eve yelled for the young woman to run.  
  
The woman hesitated to leave her savior behind but her self-preservation kicked in and she shot out of the alleyway, purse clutched tightly to her chest. Eve had just turned her head to make she the other woman got away safe when the second man came up behind her and caught her in a headlock.  
  
A spike of fear shot through her as her airway was constricted and she’d immediately scrabbled at his arms trying to free herself. The thought crossed her mind that at least she was successful in getting the girl out of there.  
  
Unfortunately, she got caught up in the fight and didn’t notice the man she’d punched was already getting up until there was a gun pointed in her face. She froze on the spot, her eyes widened in a wild terror as her mind frantically struggled to think of a way out of this.  
  
Adrenaline rushed through her system as her heart sped and everything around her seemed to slow to a crawl. She heard the man with the gun as if his voice was echoing from what seemed like far away as he sneered at her. She vaguely recognized what he was saying as her mind registered the sluggish words as something along the lines of “No one crosses the Purple Dragons.”  
  
When he shot, everything went black.  
  
Next thing she knows, she opens her eyes to see a giant creature, standing over the two men which both of them knocked out. She struck silent by the sight as she quickly pushes up off of the ground. Despite making barely a sound the creature’s head whips around to look at her and she hears a muttered “Oh, shit.”  
  
Cursing to himself at being seen, he, or at least she assumes as much from the sound of his voice, turns further towards her. Eve sits in silence, not believing the incredible sight in front of her. From where she’s sitting he looks to be about eight feet tall and he’s… green. They continue to stare at each other, Eve with her mouth hanging open in slight awe and the turtle, at least he looks like a turtle now that she thinks of it that does look like a turtle shell on his back, looks about ready to run.  
  
Finally after what felt like forever, she thanked him. This seems to surprise him even more and he takes a step back as if struck. The stunned look on his face begins to shift into one of bewilderment; clearly he’d been expecting a different reaction.  
  
Confused as to why she didn’t freak out, he asked, “Aren’t you afraid of me?”  
  
Her response surprised him, as she smiled up at him and said something he never thought he would ever hear in his life.  
  
“Why would I be afraid of someone who just saved my life?”  
  
This time it was his mouth that hung open in surprise, the toothpick he’d been holding between his teeth nearly falling out. But before either of them had a chance to say anything else a loud clatter could be heard overhead, instantly catching both of their attention and causing them to look up. Three figures jumped off the edge of one rooftop to the next whooping and hollering excitedly. One of them did a somersault through the air, the second looked like it pole vaulted over, and the third seemed to be making the jump on a rocket powered skateboard?  
  
So caught up in watching them Eve forgot about the turtle-man standing right in front of her until the clang of the fire escape drew her attention back down just in time to see her rescuer doing his own set of impressive flips till he too reached the rooftop. She saw him pause for a moment once he reached the top and look back down at her before he followed after the others.  
  
Eve sat for a moment longer on the cold sidewalk staring up before the wind changed direction and sent a cold gust down the alleyway, sending a shiver down her spine. That quickly shook her out of revere and she stood up, dusting off her pants.  
  
As she went to leave the alley her eyes feel on the two unconscious thugs and glared down at them as a petulant look stole across her fact. She strode of quickly kicking the one that had pointed the gun at her in the side, growling the word “puta” under her breath before hurrying off as she remembered that Piper was probably worried about her by now.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the comic made by artist Mexi-Doodler about her OC Eve and Raphael. I once asked how they met and she responded with this comic  
> http://mexi-doodler.tumblr.com/post/111053998133/so-i-know-theres-a-pic-of-their-first


End file.
